


Master of Fire and Lightning

by SonicAsura



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Bro Attacks, Caesar gets roasted, Crossover, Dream World, F/M, Fire Brand, Hamon Vs Brand, Joseph is a little shit, Kars is a bigger shit, Lisa Lisa and Xiomara don't like each other, Mario RPG References, Mario World is called Lost World, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Up Mishaps, Speedwagon needs a drink, The Guys are pining for Xiomara, Thunder Brand, Xiomara is slightly dense, two worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: The Germans awaken the Pillarmen because of a supernatural entity is sabotaging their war effort. A stranger with an X on their hat encounters Joseph Joestar.And the world they have always known gets wrecked by otherworldly sanity. Someone is bound to go drink from this bullshit.I don't give A03 (unofficial) app permission to upload this!
Relationships: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli/Original Female Character(s), Esidisi | ACDC/Original Character(s), Joseph Joestar/Original Female Character(s), Kaaz | Cars/Original Female Character(s), Wamuu | Wham/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Master of Fire and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a unusual crossover.
> 
> Depending on how this goes, I'll upload more chapters.

_Hamon, an ancient martial art that existed long ago lost in the ripples of time. To use one's own breathing to create a unique rippling energy with the power to heal the living and destroy the undead. It was an art that symbolized ever-changing life and sometimes even said to be the 'Style of the Sun'._

_Yet deep within the unknown, there was an art that dated even far before Hamon. This style was linked to the satellites of every sky, the Sun and the Moon. It was called Brand and consisted of two types. The Flame Brand wielded the power of fire that manifests itself as rage of the Sun. The Flame Brand was capable of burning through anything to even increase the capabilities of the user with blazing heat._

_There was it's opposite, the Lightning Brand born of the destructive light of the moon. The Lightning Brand channeled the very functions of motion to the point of manipulating its current to distort and electrocute those against it. An ancient clan were tasked to guard this sacred art and secrets from those who would abuse its power. They were known as the Eclipse Clan and were Guardians of the Brand._

_Many tried and failed to steal their goddesses' secrets for over centuries. Each attempt was foiled but the clan began to grow wary with each attack getting ever closer. They feared one day their defenses would fail as the islands surrounding their home grew quiet from even nature. The Clan leader had requested his fellow clansmen to unite the Brands and create a powerful guardian to protect their home._

_A decision some were uneasy about. Fire and Lightning were meant to clash with each other in discord and order. They balanced the other and kept one from overpowering its twin. To disrupt it this balance was to welcome tragedy on all. It was natural for the affiliation of the sun and moon._

_The Leader however, ignored their warnings that left no choice but to proceed. By taking the treasured Fire Stone and Lightning Stone, precious gems of their tribe that manifested the pure power of their goddesses. Merging both stones to create a powerful creature born of both fire and lightning. An elemental of chaos called Chaotic Eclipse. The Guardian was powerful destroying those who would steal the secrets of the Eclipse Clan. However it proved too strong to control._

_Chaotic Eclipse attacked both invader and tribesmen not caring of the death and devastation it wrought. The Clan Elder was forced to use a drastic last resort to correct their fawnish leader's sin. He split Chaotic Eclipse to create two beasts, Burning Sol and Lunar Thunder before sealing them into emblems of magic. The Elder requested for the assistance of their neighboring tribe, the Dream Clan to lock both beasts away into the deepest reaches of the Dream World where they forever be lost._

_The Dream Clan Elder did as requested before the Eclipse Elder had finally succumbed to his injuries. Soon the Eclipse Clan had disappeared off the face of the Earth with the Dream Clan following soon after. However not everything can stay forgotten after all. Legends never die._

It was the year 1937, World War II was running rampant across the world as continents turned their weapons on each other. Nazi Germany being the fear of its neighboring countries as countless people deemed inferior were casted to concentration camps or immediate death. Yet, the Axis Powers even including it's own Nazi Germany were afraid. The reason for the fear? The Shadow Ash. In 1936, a camp of German Soldiers was found burned to the ground from unnatural causes. Discovered soldier corpses each in one of two states. Death by electrocution or burning alive. 

Those electrocuted were covered in electrical burns eerily shaped like hands or fingers, eyes open in perpetual terror and shock. The ones burned alive were jet black crisped to the point a single touch crumbled the bodies to ash. The head always remained with the same look of terror like the others. However, it was the message painted on the very ground of the ruins that brought disturbia.

 ** _“Thy name is Shadow Ash. Those whose souls are stained with innocent blood be warned. Thy am both judge, jury and executioner. Death is coming for what you had tainted and scorned. Watch as your worlds shudder and burn.”_ **Soon camp after camp, base after base and soldier after soldier were eviscerated. Prisoners freed to disappear off the face of the Earth, stolen riches vanish with no trace, corpses of the innocent buried with their tainted valuables amongst the ruins Shadow Ash left behind in their wake. 

Every attempt to find this enigma ended in both failure and soldier casualties. Nazi Germany had no option but to dig deeper into reaches of the paranormal. The only way to even understand this mysterious oddity. Funny thing on how one single action can create the biggest of ripples. It was a peaceful sunny day within the confines of Rome. Despite being in the midst of a violent World War everything was calm and lively. Today the one of it's many towns had a very bizarre visitor.

A young woman in her 20s who stood at a surprising height of 5'10. Her skin fair light alabaster tan, heterochromatic eyes with one blazing red and the other electrifying green. The same for her hair strangely being a striped mix between crimson red curls wisped like fire and verdant green jagged like crackling lightning. Her clothes were a bit odd too. She wore blue overalls with two gold buttons shaped like hands, white gloves with a bit of a cartoonish charm, a cyan shirt underneath the overalls, brown boots that seemed designed for heavy kicks and topped off with a cyan hat that held white circle holding a blue X at the front.

She carried around a blue backpack and strangely a colorful pillow hanging around her shoulder like a purse. Overall her attire was more childish than what someone her age would normally wear. “This place looks very nice and peaceful. I'm glad none of the war reached this area. Be a shame to ruin all this nice scenery.” The woman mumbled. “Well, my client won't be here for another hour. I can finally enjoy some nice pasta.” She said with a smile entering a very fancy establishment. 

There were very few people inside and just after she ordered her food a loud commotion had started. Turning her to see a tall brown haired young man seated a bit away from her table. He was muscular with wild locks, bright brown eyes and looked like a trickster. He seemed quite angry at the waiter while pointing at his plate. 

On the plate was black pasta noodles, Squid Ink Pasta to be precise. From the way he looked and his reaction, it was easy to tell he was new to Italy and it's cuisine. Being who she was decided to help the waiter out. “Excuse me sir, I guess you must be new around here. Your food isn't burnt. Neither has been tampered with. The reason it's black is because this type of pasta dish uses squid ink for its sauce. Strange ingredient to some but it's actually very good.” The overall wearing woman warmly explained. 

The young man had instantly calmed down as the waiter seemed relieved for the dual haired woman's intervention. “Really? Is that so? Sorry for flipping out on you because of that. I'll have a nice big tip for you as an apology.” The young man apologized before he began messily eating his food.. “Can you tell my waiter that I'll be sitting with this young man here? Help him learn some basics on Italy.” She requested as the waiter smiled taking his leave.

“Thanks for the little info. My name is Joseph Joestar by the way. What's yours?” The young man introduced. “My name is Xiomara Rosario. You can call me Xio for short. I already knew you were a foreigner from the interaction earlier. It's easy to get confused about the way things work around here.” Xiomara greeted with a smile. “Xio huh? My friends call me Jojo for short. Sorry if I sound rude but you don't look Italian to me.” Joseph said with squid ink around his mouth from the pasta.

“You are correct. My parents love Italy and are well educated from its history, culture to even cuisine. We visited many times before.” Xiomara responded with a friendly grin. Their conversation however was interrupted by another patron in the restaurant currently flirting with a woman sitting next to him. 

The tall man was muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes but was also Italian from his accent with markings on his cheeks. He wasn't even sitting on the chair properly as merely in a cross legged butterfly style with a glass of wine in hand. “I can't believe they let vulgar barbarians into this fine establishment.” The blonde sneered angrying Joseph until the dual haired woman intervened.

“And I can't believe they let rude men like you in here also.” Xiomara counters to both their surprise. “What?” The blonde asked in confusion. She didn't hesitate to dig deeper into this man's hubris. Xiomara was going to roast him like a pig. 

“One, you noticed he is new to this country and customs. Two, instead of seating properly you are rudely abusing the chair and restaurant's orderly conduct with ya frog legs. Three, he didn't even do anything to you but you call him out for no reason like the hypocrite you are. You think doing that to impress your girlfriend makes you a gentleman? Well sorry but it makes you look like an inconsiderate idiot and a huge jackass.” Xiomara sneered sending a nasty glare to the blonde Italian. The man remained silent. Joseph was obviously impressed.

“Wow. You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him.” Joseph stated. “It would only prove him right on his words. Plus he is no ordinary man, I can see the sunlight coming off him just like it's coming off of you.” She answered causing their eyes to widen. “Sunlight? Do you mean Hamon? You can see my Hamon?!” Joseph questioned in shock.

“So it's called Hamon? No offense but it sounds like someone is saying Ha-mon or Hey mon with a bad accent. To answer your question, yes I can. I've been able to see it since I was born. You have quite a lot burning raw as the sun. His however is a bit smaller than yours but is more refined like firelight. Raw power can be swallowed by refined power. The look in his hamon tells that he has more experience than you.” Xiomara stated stumping both by her sudden analysis.

“And you got that off from a single look? That's incredible, man!” Joseph exclaimed. Xiomara began to laugh hysterically to Joseph's confusion. “Did I say something funny?” Joseph couldn't help but ask. “Sorry to break it to you but I'm a girl. I just bandaged my chest and wear only baggy clothing so my boobs don't get in the way. People won't always stare at them. My voice is a bit more masculine than feminine so it causes a lot of confusion.” She explained to their absolute shock.

“Whoa! I couldn't tell that anything was there! You're like a real life reverse trap!” Joseph exclaimed while Xiomara chuckled. “You mean a Bifauxnen? I'm glad to hear that. Genetics were way too kind when I had people look more at my chest and ass than my face. I would prefer being flat chested but you get what you're born with. Plus I don't have to pay much for 3DDD bras.” Xiomara laughed leaving Joseph and the blonde quite shocked from how bold she was.

“Well, I have to go. Got to meet up with someone. Thanks for the conversation and I hope we meet each other again someday.” Xiomara waved with a smile before she left. The woman walked over to the large fountain located a bit further up from the restaurant. She was seated by one of the umbrella seats when a man sat in front of her. He had the appearance of a secret agent or FBI often seen in movies. “You the contact?” The man whispered low enough only for Xiomara to hear. She nodded. 

“I've got your assignment. The details are located inside this envelope. You have been a huge help but are you sure you want to take this?” The man questioned. “I'm very sure, monsieur. It's something I must do plus the shadow of death is strong. I sense a lot will die and the end of a vital bloodline if I don't take this mission.” Xiomara explained with a serious look on her face.

“Very well. Let luck be on your side.” The man responded as he gave Xiomara an envelope before leaving. She opened it before taking out a photo causing her eyes to narrow. “It's them.” Was the only thing she said before taking her leave.

She turned her head over to the square fountain seeing Joseph and the blonde from before fighting with each other. She left them to their scuffle in favor of some rest. Xiomara had gone to her hotel room unpacking her bag while taking the pillow off its strap and laid it on the spare bed beside hers. 

Her bag was filled with some bizarre items like strange cat bells, brown leaves and weird flowers of sorts which all of them had eyes on their forms like the other oddities inside. The bag appearing bigger on the inside than the outside. “So what will we be taking?” A young male voice asked. It came from the bed next to her.

She didn't seem bothered about the stranger in her room. “I'll be taking a few Cat Bells, a Fire Flower, Ice Flower and I guess two P Acorns. I still have those homemade medicines and a Starman for emergencies. How's Starray doing?” She asked. “She's doing fine and checking up on our supplies along with current stock. Trickster however is itching for a ride along with Chomp.” The male voice responded earning a chuckle.

“We might have to make a quick getaway if things go south since Jojo and that blonde jerk are heading for the same destination. Have them ready to head out as soon as possible just in case. Knowing our luck we might have more to deal with on this mission. Are you ready for some fun, Driftford?” Xiomara asked with a smile. “You know me Xiomara. I'm always ready.” The male voice answered earning a smile from the woman.

Night had soon covered the land. A single figure walking through the darkness humming as street lights flickered whenever they passed by. Within the tomb located deep inside the landmark known as the Mouth of Truth, Joseph and company were at a disadvantage. Fresh husks of soldiers laid down on the ground with faces of petrified terror, a young soldier terrified of the sight before him, the blonde Italian on the ground while an elderly man was just as scared. 3 men stood before them whose stature made others feel they were standing beside actual gods.

“Damn it! They're awake!” The blonde Italian scowled while the young German soldier was scared in his place. Two of the Aztec men passed by the soldier but one was about to collide into the poor man. Everyone but that young man knew the fatality of a single touch from these beings. 

“Mark! Get out of the way!” The blonde cried out to the terrified soldier. The German was about to meet his fate when he suddenly disappeared from where he stood much to everyone's confusion. Why? Because his disappearance was followed by the entrance of a large green pipe that rose from the ground where Mark vanished.

“Um, am I seeing things because where did that huge ass pipe come from?!” Joseph asked completely baffled. The being closest to the pipe looked inside it in a mix of confusion and curiosity. A voice echoing from the pipe before the tall giant of man was sent flying by a sudden gloved punch.

“ **It's a me…Xiomara!”** As said woman shot out of the pipe with a big goofy smile on her face. “What the hell?!” All 3 human men exclaimed in utter surprise. “Xio?! How the hell did you get here?! What the hell is that?!” Joseph asked like he was about to lose his mind staring at the woman who stood atop the pipe. 

“Sorry for the scare Joseph but a Superstar like myself couldn't leave a friend in trouble! Good thing I had a spare Switch Pipe or else that poor fella would have been torn in half by Mr. Muscles over there!” Xiomara replied adjusting her hat. “Get out of here Senorita! Those aren't any ordinary men!” The blonde Italian spoke desperately. 

“Yeah, I know they are Pillarmen. I ain't stupid boy. Why do you think I came here in the first place? You two might have impressive Hamon but you aren't strong enough to handle these guys yet. Their auras are too massive and clearly have experience against Hamon users since the one I just punched has accessories that are used to counter Hamon. They know how to fight against their weakness.” Xiomara informed causing their eyes to widen in shock.

The one she knocked down had gotten up but he slightly froze upon looking at her face almost as he saw a ghost. “My, aren't you a perceptive and quite odd human. You were able to deduce everything quickly and you've come prepared as well. That strange clothing of yours were made of a very unique material that can protect you from our acidic touch.” The tall Pillar Man wearing a violet headwrap and thong deduced. 

“Look who's talking about fashion? The guy who is one step away from being naked in public. I suggest you wear shorts because soon your ass and balls will be on display for everyone here to see. I would enjoy the show but I don't think my associates would.” Xiomara taunted with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Hahaha! You sure have some punk for a woman.” The white haired Pillarman laughed. “What? You think I'll be one of those damsels in distress who needs their ass saved because they don't want to break a nail? Sorry boys but I'm not. I'm the type of girl who loves putting on a show! A Superstar must entertain her audience and today's event is a colossal throwdown!” Xiomara respond with a tip of her hat like a showman.

She looked at the Pillarman that got knocked on his ass before pointing at him. This particular Pillarman had tan skin, blue markings on his face and body rippling muscle on display by his tribal vest and tribal undergarment as a peculiar crownish hat sat on his head of ash blonde hair. “You there sir! What's your name? It's common courtesy for an opponent to introduce themselves before the beginning of a match!” Xiomara asked. 

“My name? It's Wamuu.” The tan giant answered. “Wamuu? My, what a wonderful name! Allow me to introduce myself! _**I am the flames of the Sun and Lightning of the Moon! Everywhere I walk ashes follow me in the form of shadows like leaves in the breeze! My name is Xiomara Rosario. I am the Shadow Ash!”** _Xiomara posed with both arms spread upon and hands curled as if she was clutching something. The blonde and the old man letting out a gasp of shock..

“Shadow Ash?! The very same Shadow Ash who destroyed all those Nazi bases and turned over 10,000 Axis Power soldiers into corpses!?” The old man cried out in shock. “It doesn't matter if she's Shadow Ash! She doesn't have any Hamon to fight them with!” The blonde shouted. “Who said I needed some fancy ass breathing technique to fight?” Xiomara snarled earning confusion from everyone.

“Now Wamuu, since I challenged you, I'll give you the choice to launch the first attack. When challenging one to a duel, the challenged is allowed to strike first as common courtesy. I won't even attack, block or counter your strike. That's the main rule of the Rosario Family household on our duels. Are you ready, folks? Because it's showtime!” Xiomara announced with grandeur.

“Very well. I'll end this quickly.” Wamuu spoke charging towards the woman with intent of running her through. “Xio!!!” Joseph cries out in horror as the Pillarman grew closer. Surprisingly Wamuu had struck nothing but air much to everyone's confusion. “What?!” Wamuu before looking up upon the sudden shadow on him. “I never said anything about dodging your attack.” Xiomara's voice came from above as everyone saw her high in the air above Wamuu. The height being too high for even a human to jump.

"Incredible! Her legs must be unbelievably strong and nimble to get that high up so quickly! Almost like she's a natural acrobatic or Jumpman in a circus!" The old man states in amazement. Xiomara then clapped her hands together with a smile. 

“Long ago, there existed a power that predated Hamon and even the Pillarmen! An art considered a legend to all that has vanished to the great passage of time until now!" Xiomara called out to their astonishment. "A power that existed even before Hamon?" Joseph questions in breathless curiosity.

_**"Fire! The mark of the Sun Goddess whose art was forged through her burning light!”**_ Xiomara cries as her right hand ignites into pure flame. “That's…!” The blonde exclaims in utter shock. “ **Firebrand Technique: Pyro Palm!”** She yells slamming her palm onto Wamuu's back. Flames burst forth from impact sending the giant man into the ground before using him as a springboard to get some distance. Fire wreath continuously around her hand yet Xiomara remains unfazed from her devilish grin paired with sinisterly glowing eyes.

“So the legends are true. The Eclipse Clan are real.” The purple head wrap Pillarman said earning Joseph's attention. “Eclipse Clan?” Joseph inquires. “A clan of people that existed long ago even rumored before the dawn of time. They wielded a type of power known as Brand which consists of two types, Fire and Lightning. The Eclipse Clan were considered a myth but I never thought they actually existed.” Joseph's companion answered. 

“Don't you know? Legends are untold truth and legends never die after all. Now, I suggest you guys skedaddle. I'll give you a replay of the fight later on. Also you have some business to attend to.” Xiomara spoke pointing to the other two giants that were walking away. They didn't argue and merely chased after their target. Wamuu got back up from the ground, his wounds healing from the fierce fire. “I'm glad to see you still kicking after that.” She smiled fiercely. 

“I never would have thought a warrior like you existed. You are more challenging than any Hamon User I've faced.” Wamuu answers as her grin grew bigger. “Glad to hear that. We are amongst the few of our kind. You and your masters are the last of your tribe. I am the last of the Eclipse Clan. I wonder what will win?" She spoke eyeing him down.

"Power gained through a shortcut like the Stone Mask? Or power gained through hard work and pain?” Xiomara asked as her left hand explodes into pure lightning. " _ **Lightning. The mark of the Moon Goddess and forged by her heavenly fury. Let the wind cowers before her might."**_ She taunts earning a wicked glare from her opponent.

Both fighters soon lunged towards one another exchanging fast blows. Kicks and punches flew with the intent to kill or maim. Xiomara deflected the Wamuu's fists with her blazing and shocking palms or well timed kicks weaving through his bladed jewelry. She moved like water while her opponent moved very similar to wind. Her clothing had nullified any damage from Wamuu's glancing blows since they protected her from his devouring touch.

 **“Lightning Brand Technique: Thunder Palm!”** Xiomara exclaims slamming her electrified palm into Wamuu's chest with lightning bursting forth. The fierce blow knocking him into the air. Despite recovering midair and his injuries mended he looked unnaturally worn out. Something was obviously wrong.

“I see you've finally noticed. Unlike Hamon, Lightning and Fire Brand attacks also inflicts spiritual damage. Each wound you heal, the more of your strength wanes. You have incredible power and combined with your acidic body makes a deadly combination. But if your power is nullified and your strikes hit off mark… It's impossible to do any amount of damage. You may have Style of the Wind but you haven't shown me you earned.” Xiomara taunts with a 'Come Forth' gesture.

Wamuu grunts before swiftly lunging at her with intent to use his legs for a nasty kick. Xiomara only smiled before using her own legs to counter his. Both striking the other with powerful blows that could shatter a normal man's bones from sheer force. Wamuu seemed to be tiring out despite his attacks fully striking his opponent's counter. 

He quickly backflipped away panting while Xiomara smirks. “You coated your legs with a thin layer of lightning and fire underneath your clothing. Not only did you weaken the damage but also robbed more of my stamina with every one of my strikes.” Wamuu explained as Xiomara clapped her hands. 

“Correct! **Fire Brand and Lightning Brand Technique: Heat Riser and Plasma Thinner!** Now, let's settle this with one more attack. I've got a schedule to tend after all.” Xiomara grinned goofily. “Very well!” Wamuu exclaimed his arms began to rotate inhumanly that she heard bones crunch in an instant. They went faster and faster until they looked like tunnels of wind. Xiomara dispelled the lightning on her left hand and replaced it with fire.

 **“Fire Brand Special: Fire…!”** She declares moving her arms back with both hands cupped. “ **Divine Sandstorm!”** Wamuu howls unleashing a huge vortex of wind blasted at his opponent. **“Vortex!”** Xiomara roars shoving her now opened hands forward a spiralling dual column of flames blasting forth. Both fire and wind collided explosively. 

In a strange twist, Xiomara's flames had absorbed Wamuu's wind causing her attack to grow stronger! _‘She sent her flames the opposite rotation of my wind! She swallowed my attack to power up her own!’_ Wamuu thought before being engulfed in a fiery twister. Xiomara stood still waiting for her attack to clear.

Wamuu's form sat severely burned as his skin was charred black and all his clothing except for his jewelry were ash as he laid face first on the ground barely conscious but alive. She approached his fallen form and kneeled down with a look of pity on her face.

“Power gained without hard work can only take people so far. You are no doubt strong but you are truly inexperienced. There are many lessons left to earn but you have the potential to become something greater than your fellow kind. Loss is merely a lesson to learn from.” Xiomara spoke looking softly at the unconscious man.

“I rather not have potential such as yours to be erased. If you truly want to become stronger and be one with the wind...” She laid something down in front of the man. It was a pair of clothing, a mini pipe figure eerily the same as her own and a small green mushroom with white.

“That mushroom will fully heal your wounds upon consumption. The pipe will take you to me if tossed onto solid ground. I destroyed your only clothing so you have to wear that for now. I'll get you a new outfit of your choice later. It's disrespectful to leave your opponent naked without any clothing to wear. Until we meet again, Wamuu.” Xiomara whispered before leaving the fallen Wamuu alone on the chamber floor.

She had soon found her friend and his acquaintances outside the cavern. The blonde Italian looked worse for wear, Joseph looked like he was at Death's Door and the old man was the only one unharmed. “I warned that you weren't ready to face them. Judging from the damage, I say the white haired Pillarman beat your asses.” Xiomara sighed.

Both turned around in utter surprise to see the woman. “Shadow Ash?! You're alive! What about the Pillarman?” The old man inquired. “He's down for the count. Right now, I'm taking you back to my hotel room. Your friend is already there recuperating. And Jojo needs immediate medical attention.” Xiomara explains pulling out a mini pipe from her pocket before she tossed it to the ground. 

It disappeared into the earth as a larger version of said pipe popped out in its place to their shock. _**'That tiny thing turned into that monstrosity?!'** _Thought the old man. She easily picked up Joseph and hoisted him over her shoulders before jumping at the edge of the pipe. “Jump in boys. It's a much safer and faster route to take. Come on! Let's a go!” Xiomara shouts before jumping into the pipe with an unconscious Joseph. 

Both men looked at each other before going into the pipe. To say they were shocked upon the sight was a huge understatement. The pipe ceiling that should've shown darkness instead viewed the their world above but below showed something else entirely. An entire almost alien world was under them! 

The landscape consisted of nature than just technology. Strange animals grazing with no care and odd objects scattered about. A sun that currently hung above in this sky while the moon hung on their own. There were different species walking amongst that were no doubt the people of this world. 

“Enjoying the view? What your gazing below is known as the Lost World. It's an alternate reality that coexists with yours separated by the Dream World and it's veil. You can view both worlds when travelling through these special pipes. The Sprixies may be strange but they know how to make some pretty cool stuff.” Xiomara informed with a nostalgic smile. Both men couldn't help but share a single thought. _'Just who are you?’_


End file.
